imperialodysseyfandomcom-20200213-history
Centauri Crune
Centauri Crune, self referred to as The Fawn, are a humanoid species who settled the planet Empth, and whose homeworld is unknown. Centauri Crune are the third member species of the Crune Empire, and genetic twins of the Alpha Crune. History It is well documented that in 1296 A.D. 37 ships carrying Centauri Crune from an unknown world touched down on Empth. For reasons unknown they destroyed all records of their history, where they came from, why they left, and most of the technology they brought with them. The Centauri Crune started over as an industrial species, and generations later there was nothing to tie them back to where they originated. Despire the best efforts of archologists, there are no solid theories as to why the early Centauri Crune did this. The Centauri Crune developed as a single united species. They spanned to several cities and eventually grew into a large nation. Their technological development was slow, hindered by their cultural fear of technology. In 1715 A.D. first contact was made with the Crune Empire. At the time, many Centauri Crune felt threatened by alien invaders and called for war. With tensions high the Crune Empire backed off an entered diplomatic negotiations. After establishing an alliance the Centauri Crune were eventually included in the Crune Empire. Though they serve as full members of the Crune Empire, most choose to remain on Empth or nearby worlds. Culture Collectively , the Centauri Crune are a cautious species. Generations of lore and myth created a deep rooted feeling of fear of the unknown, technology, and space. It is widely accepted by Centauri Crune that other alien races are deceivers and hostile. This xenophobia has in turn made the Centauri Crune a hostile, paranoid species. Their general dislike of technology has also led to many witch hunts of scientists and progressive thinkers. Despite this the Centauri Crune are also known for their patience and generosity. Although quick to raise arms in defense they are also infamous for thinking carefully before they act. because of the semi telepathic abilities Centauri Crune have a need to be around others of their kind; to keep a telepathic connection at all times. Centauri Crune vaule those who explore telepathy and encourage meditation, self exploration, and philisophical development. Religion is almost non exsistant within the Centauri Crune, most likely as a way to sever ties to where they come from. Because of their nocturnal nature the Centauri Crune prefer the dark and nighttime, generally avoiding the sun when they can. Naming Conventions Because the Centauri Crune share a deep telepathic connection with one another, and because they all originated form the same culture, most are called by a simple, quick, signal syllable name. These names are extended as mental feeling, rather than words, when they communicate through telepathy. Their second name often describes their mental capacity, and is usually applied by others (Slow Witted, Quick Minded, etc). Sometimes second names are passed down generationally, but often times a Centauri Crune will have a uniqe second name. Physiology The genetic twins of the Alpha Crune, the Centauri Crune are a humanoid species of comparable size to Humans. They have bright blue blood, scaley skin, sharp claws and sharp teeth, pointed ears, and solid black eyes. Their skin is either orange or yellow, and varies greatly from dark to light. Centauri Crune have an average lifespan of 80-100 years. They give birth to single children and have a gestation period of nine to eleven months. Centauri Crune are nocturnal and carnivorous, and have the ability to smell with their noses as well as their tongues. Centauri Crune have a semi telepathic link with others of their species. They can sense others' feel their emotions, and even share thoughts and idea. This link only functions in close proximity to others. This telepathic ability has led the Centauri Crune to be very mistrusting of those they cannot read. Category:Biology